


Skip Divided

by farkarth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Rating subject to change, kurodai - Freeform, nsfw tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farkarth/pseuds/farkarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm in a skip divided, malfunction<br/>I flap around and dive bomb<br/>Frantically around your lie<br/>Enveloped in a sad distraction<br/>I've got your voice repeating endlessly<br/>Could you guide me in<br/>Could you smother me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skip Divided

**Author's Note:**

> all i've been listening to as of late is thom yorke/yorke-related productions 
> 
> heres to painfully short prologues

Daichi was a generally honest man. He did his work with tenfold the effort of the average employee and was never reluctant to go in to work when requested. He lead a simple, if somewhat dull life. He had a few friends he talked to on occasion, but didn't have many ties to his town and thus, moved around a lot. None of this proved to be an issue for him.

He'd known his select friend group since high school, and regardless of how long it'd been, they always welcomed his company with open arms. No matter where he was or what he was doing he knew he still had them to fall back on.

Granted, he saw them sparingly (other than holidays). Some would say this wouldn't work, and some times Daichi would begin to believe them. Never seriously though, because for Sawamura Daichi, this routine had been enough.

\---

"Tokyo? You want me to move to _Tokyo_?"

His boss didn't seem to be listening however, seeing as she simply walked down the aisle of cubicles without another word.

Moving was never an issue, but... Daichi had never been to a really large city, especially not the capital of Japan. He preferred the quiet hum of life that moved through the smaller prefectures over the bustling roar of dense population. As his boss left, she dropped a paper with the details.

He was to leave within the month.

**Author's Note:**

> that will hopefully be the absolute shortest any of these chapters will be. pray you get the first chapter because i am shit at keeping fics going.


End file.
